This invention relates in general to a septic treatment system and more particularly to a treatment system including first and second treatment modules, each including a sedimentation tank and a dosing device interconnecting first and second treatment modules, the dosing device providing an automatic mechanism for switching a sewage input from said first treatment module to said second treatment module and vice versa depending upon the liquid level within the respective sedimentation tank. With the advent of more stringent ground water controls efficient, effective treatment of sewage fluids which can reduce the area for leaching fields has become imperative. A variety of approaches has been employed for such a treatment.
The traditional modem system includes a holding tank, a distribution box and perforated pipes forming a leaching field in which solids are allowed to decay in the holding tank while effluent liquids spread through the leaching fields and are filtered by means of gravel and soil before returning to the ground water system. Other variants on this have included a water system employing use of aquatic plants to clear the liquid running through the system of soluble materials. Systems of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,902,171; 4,824,572; 4,995,969 and 5,073,257. Drawbacks of both of the above systems include the mount of area required for leaching field or the aquatic plant water system, even in soils which exhibit rapid percolation rates. Additionally, while the individual components of such systems are usually mass produced, the individual systems are laid out with a number of these individual components connected together including, for example, the aforementioned holding tanks, distribution boxes and leaching field elements which are economically inefficient since they require a relatively high amount of labor to lay out and install.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a modularized efficient system for treatment of sewage which can return water to the ground at relatively highly purified condition and which is operated without external power and employs a leaching field small compared to the size of the leaching fields in conventional systems.